The Life in the Love
by J Swag
Summary: Random one-shots of Booth and Brennan's relationship.


_"I'm sorry." Brennan said, putting her hands up._

_"No, I'm sorry. Did you…did you hear something?" Booth's gun still aimed at Brennan._

_"No…no." She replied looking out into the living room._

_Booth moved to the side of his bed. "Do you want me to put the gun away?"_

_"Yes." Booth put the firearm on the nightstand to his right._

_"Okay, what's wrong?" He asked._

_Brennan began to walk toward him. "He kept saying 'Don't make me go.'"_

_Booth furrowed his brows in confusion. "What?"_

_"Vincent, he was looking at me and saying 'Don't make me leave'," she paused, "He said that he…that he loved being there," she paused again, "Why would he think that I'm the one making him leave?" another pause, "What kind of person am I?"_

_Booth shook his head and grabbed Brennan's hand pulling her beside him. "No, c'mere, no no no no no, Bones. You got that all wrong, alright? You got it all wrong."_

_Brennan interrupted him, "No, I heard him," pause, "You did too," another pause, "'Don't make me leave.' That's what he said."_

_"He wasn't talking to you."_

_"I was the only one there. And you. He wasn't…he wasn't talking to you."_

_"He was talking to God," Booth paused, "He didn't want to die."_

_Brennan shook her head. "No Vincent was like me, Booth. He was an atheist."_

_Booth nodded. "Okay. Then he was talking to the universe then. He didn't want to go. He wasn't ready, Bones. He wanted to stay."_

_"Well if there was a God, he would have let Vincent stay here with us." Another tear rolled down her face._

_Booth shook his head. "That's not how it works."_

_They started at one another for a few moments, but it seemed like a lifetime.  
><em>

_"Can I just…?" She said leaning into him._

_"Yeah, that's why I'm here. I'm right here. I know, it's hard." He said, laying them both down in the bed._

* * *

><p>He held her for a few minutes, moving his hands up and down her arms in comfort, until she gathered her thoughts enough to speak with him again.<p>

"It could have been you," she stated as she wiped her tear-stained eyes and tilted her head up to look at Booth.

"It could have been you," he replied seriously looking down into Brennan's eyes.

In that moment, something clicked. A light switched had turned on in the back of their minds. They stared into one another's eyes. She was lost in the soft lovingness of his dark brown eyes while he was intrigued by the curiosity he saw in her light blue ones.

Slowly they both moved forward, with hardly any notice at the action, until their lips touched. Neither knew who kissed whom first, but neither cared. In the beginning it was innocent, just a simple touch from one lip to another, but then reality stuck the situation.

The kiss turned passionate in a matter of seconds as each of them tried to gain control. Booth tightened his grip on Brennan while she moved her hands up and down his chest, needing the comfort of the warmth and feel of his body. She brought her hands down to the hem of his shirt and was about to start pulling it up when Booth grabbed both of her wrists.

She opened her eyes and looked at him in confusion. "Bones," his eyes still closed and trying to catch his breathe. After a moment he opened his eyes. "We do this, we can't go back. It's all or nothing here, Bones." They started at one another until Brennan broke the silence.

She took a deep breath and replied "I'm ready, Booth. "

That was all he needed to hear because, even in the heat of the moment where he wasn't sure if he was thinking right, Booth knew Brennan would never lie to him.

She pulled his shirt over his head and brought her hands to his chest. She rubbed her finger over the scar that he received from saving her life. He brought his hand up and covered hers bringing it over his heart. They looked into one another's eyes and saw what others saw when they looked at the pair; the love they shared for one another that they had previously denied.

Booth decided it was his turn and pulled Brennan's shirt over her head. Booth knew that this wasn't about exploring their bodies tonight; it was about love and comfort. He would show her the difference between having sex and making love first hand.

He brought his lips back to hers and poured all the love he could into the kiss. He brought his hands down to her waist and slowly pulled down her sweats and underwear until they were tossed onto the floor. They kept kissing until they needed air and then Brennan pulled down his pants and boxers, tossing them on the floor, leaving them both completely naked (except for Booth's socks).

Booth wrapped his arms around Brennan and pulled her flush against his body before rolling them on Brennan's back. He propped himself up on his hands, gravitating over Brennan's body, and cupped her cheek.

"I love you, Bones. "

And he showed her the difference. He took his time, taking it slow and to her pace. He whispered in her ear and told her how beautiful she was. And then they became one, he looked into her eyes and held her tighter to show her that he was there for her. And when they grew tired, he held her just as close with his arms around her stomach and her back against his chest.

She got the message. She knew wasn't alone anymore.

He got the message. He knew she loved him back.

But what they didn't know was that their love created something. A miracle.


End file.
